


Mountain Dew or Die

by sokha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokha/pseuds/sokha
Summary: Mountain Dew should not make someone do such crazy things.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Mountain Dew or Die

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mingyu hisses, his voice is thick with anger and his breathing unsteady. He looks as mad as he sounds. His blonde hair greasy and draping over his bloodshot eyes. It only adds to the hostile energy. 

“Getting this drink?” the other boy says. He’s straight to the point; blunt would be the word to describe it. He’s wearing circular glasses with thick lenses. His black hair is messy to the point where it looks like he’s had three life crises in one day. One of which is definitely about whether this major was the right choice or not. 

It’s almost midnight, and these two look like they’re going to have a brawl out at the local convenience store. They both look like shit, which is probably due to university. With finals coming up, school has been wearing everyone down and making their patience nonexistent. There are very few things that can keep people alive at this point in the semester. The only thing that can help Mingyu even  _ maintain  _ the last ounce of sanity is an ice cold Mountain Dew. And maybe ten shots of strawberry vodka and a good ass sob session (yeah, that would definitely be helpful right now). But right now, in this fucking moment, this drink is all he wants. Just him and that beautiful, glorious green bottle of goodness. He could honestly cry thinking about his love for Mountain Dew. Hell he could write a ten page report analyzing how revolutionary the liquid is and how the world was never the same because of it. The only goodness he knows. And  _ someone  _ is about to fucking ruin it for him. How is it even possible for all of the bottles to be gone? How? Has some DEMON crawled out of its lair to destroy Mingyu’s life and steal the liquid emerald he cherishes? Probably. To Mingyu, the demon is looking a lot like the boy in front of him.

“Oh no you  **aren’t** . That drink is  _ mine.  _ Do you hear me? It’s all mine. I will not let a single living being stop me from my life energy,” he raises his finger astonishing the poor boy that dared to take what was his, “and that includes you.”

“Look dude.” the boy with Mountain Dew says. He is saying this as calmly as a person who’s being threatened over a fucking bottle of Mountain Dew can be. Which can’t be much given that it’s midnight and there's a tension in the air. He’s honestly scared his life may end due to this crazed man and his obsession with Mountain Dew. “Can’t you get another drink?”

Honestly, Mingyu is shocked. Hurt even. Replace  _ his _ baby… his Mountain Dew? How could he? Mountain Dew was the only thing there for him after his first college breakup. It was there for him during midterms when he could not handle writing so many lab reports at once. Mountain Dew is his lifeline. Now he thinks strangling the boy to death is a good idea. Mountain Dew boy might  _ actually  _ be murdered over a drink. 

“Haha. Another drink?  _ Another drink _ ?” Mingyu deadpanned, words soaked in hysteria. The man has hit peak delusion and has lost all his senses. Taking a few steps closer to the culprit with the bottle, he presses on that “There is no way in hell I am going to choose another drink over my precious Mountain Dew. Do you hear me? No. Other **. Drink.”**

Glasses boy is starting to find it really difficult to stay calm now. His life has been so peaceful and relaxing, but now it’s going to end quickly in a passion murder. “Okay. Okay. I get it, you love Mountain Dew a lot. If I’m being honest, I’m still not going to give you this drink. Even  _ if  _ refusing to do so is life-threatening. I will however help you find another bottle. The last thing I want is to hear on the news of some deranged man committing murder because he couldn’t find his beloved Mountain Dew.”

From the outside this may seem completely ridiculous, but as college students, both boys understand this struggle. 

Mingyu is touched by these words. His eyes become misty and shiny, because he’s literally going to start sobbing profusely. “Bro… would you really?” He pulls the boy in for a hug, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“It’s no problem at all. I mean, it is concerning, but I’d be glad to help. The name’s Wonwoo by the way.” Wonwoo extends his hand out, shaking with anxiety. 

Taking the hand, Mingyu keeps his introduction short. “I’m Mingyu.”

“Well Mingyu, it sure has been quite an interesting introduction you’ve given me.”

After Wonwoo bought the  _ last  _ Mountain Dew bottle in the store, the hunt is on. There’s a handful of other convenience stores open at this hour. 

Mingyu thinks they’re bound to find a bottle eventually… 

Or, maybe not. The first two stores have been cleared of all Mountain Dews. Mingyu’s theory of a Mountain Dew sucking demon is looking to be more logical with each second. By now it’s one in the morning, and there’s no Mountain Dew in sight. Why are they all missing?

"This is HOPELESS." Mingyu weeps as he sits on the street curb, his face buried in his hands. He's tired, really tired. All he wants is this damn drink.

"Quit being so melodramatic dude." Wonwoo scoffs, irritated about the man moping over a sugary beverage, of all things..

"Easy for you to stay, you have the gods' ambrosia already in your hands!" Mingyu protests. 

"Look, there's more stores dude. Try to calm down. Okay?" Wonwoo mutters. He’s squinting at his phone, trying to see the locations. Whatever prescription he has on his glasses is clearly not working. 

Breaking free from his childish fit, Gyu lets out a "Hooray!” before pushing himself off the curb

Wonwoo grabs Mingyu’s arm to steady the taller boy. "They're far though, about 3.4 miles away..." 

"Pft! That's not so bad! Let's get moving now.” Mingyu gleefully says, blinded by his love for Mountain Dew. 

Wonwoo feels like he’s regretting his decision immensely. 

And so their 3.4 mile crusade begins. It’s going to take a while, given how physically and emotionally exhausted they both are, but they converse to help time pass by. They find out a lot about each other. Mingyu, for starters, is a Chemistry major. He apparently knows and understands the chemical components and characteristics of Mountain Dew by heart. At this point, Wonwoo is 100% convinced Mingyu only majored in Chemistry so that he can replicate the drink for himself. **** Wonwoo, on the other hand, is a Civil Engineering major, though he really doesn’t care for the major. He’s only really in it for the money, also his parents want him to become an engineer. After learning about all the basics, including favorite colors and how many mental breakdowns this semester has given them collectively, Mingyu cannot believe the situation he’s been put into right now. He knows college burns people out, but even this whole scenario is absolutely absurd to him.

“Can’t believe you coaxed me into this.” Mingyu screams, completely flabbergasted, all his brain cells slowly starting to function again, “This is madness I tell you! Madness!”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Calling this madness is so  _ rich  _ coming from the person who was going to commit first degree murder over a drink! Besides, you were practically going to cry when I offered to help you. You should be thanking me.”

“How dare you!” Mingyu gasps, a hand placed over his chest. Then his mood changes completely and he’s lost his mind again. “Haven’t you loved something before with such intense and passion? Do you even  _ know  _ what it feels like to not have that thing?” His voice is maniacal, borderline hostile. 

Honestly, that shit hurt Wonwoo a lot. He was not expecting or ready to get all up in his feelings. And doing it in the middle of the night with some lunatic...he feels pathetic. So he cries. And now he’s just standing there, bawling his eyes out in front of some complete stranger. What a wild night he’s having. 

Mingyu  _ knows  _ he fucked up super bad. Wonwoo is literally a sobbing mess right now, and it’s all his fault. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to make that sound super dark or angsty. I’m sorry.” Mingyu starts to panic intensely now, pacing back and forth.  _ Fuck. Fuck Fuck. FUCK.  _ Mingyu thinks to himself.  _ What should I do? Should I make him laugh?  _ He turns his body to face Wonwoo.  _ Would laughing make you feel better? _ Mingyu feels like a whole asshole after doing this. So he does what he does when he doesn’t know what to do. Make bad puns and hope Wonwoo laughs.  _ Welp, here goes nothing then  _ he thinks. 

Inhaling sharply, Mingyu starts off with one of his favorites. 

“I’m a big fan of whiteboards. I find them quite  **remarkable** .” 

That doesn’t work. But in the holy words of DJ Khalid, he tries another one. 

“Yesterday, a clown held the door open for me. It was such a nice jester!”

Nothing. Wonwoo was still crying and visibly upset.

After a total of nine jokes did not help, Mingyu rubbed his temples, attempting to think of something. 

And then it hits him like a hammer.

“Come on dude, you’ve got to stop crying. This is a Mountain Dew or **Die** situation!” Mingyu exclaims, cringing as he finishes the pun. Even to his standards, it’s bad. He just wants to curl up into a ball and die. What he hadn’t been expecting, however, was laughter to slowly bubble up and force its way out of Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Okay. Okay” Wonwoo manages to say, wiping his tears away, “That one was pretty bad. But you’re right, we should get going before classes start.”

The next ten minutes are dead silent until Mingyu decides to speak up again.

“So um, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s the reason you were crying?”

Wonwoo just lets out a drawn out sigh. He usually isn’t this emotionally vulnerable. He’s already had a sob session in front of Mingyu, so there really isn’t any going back now!

“I just hate my major I guess. I never really found anything I liked, yanno? Something that I felt I could make a career out of, so I just picked whatever my parents wanted me to be. Sounds like a shit idea, and lo and behold….it was.”

“Why don’t you just change it then? I mean wouldn’t that be the simple solution?” Mingyu suggests. He really likes his major, and it would pay well in the future, so he’s not really the best person for this type of advice.

Pushing his hair back, Wonwoo just sighs again. “It would be, but I’m afraid that I’ll just never find anything I’m really passionate about and end up dropping out altogether.”

“Hey,” Mingyu nudges Wonwoo’s side, “You’ve still got time to think about it. It’s not like tonight is the night you have to decide.”

“Yeah you’re right.” A faint smile drawn on Wonwoo’s face appears, “Thank you.”

By the time their chattering ends, they make it to the store. And Mingyu makes a mad dash to the refrigerators. And lo and behold, there are still a few Mountain Dews left.

“WONWOO THERE’S STILL SOME LEFT!” Mingyu quickly turns to the boy and hugs him in a flurry on pure ecstasy, “THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Probably start sobbing or murder me in the first store.” Mingyu lands a playful punch on Wonwoo’s shoulder at this. After paying for the drink they make their way to the university. It’s a long walk, but to Mingyu, it was worth it.

At the front of the gates they just stand there for a minute, acting a little bit awkward. They’re not really sure what to do next. Are they friends now? Or are they just strangers who shared this crazy moment together?

“So…” They say in unison, avoiding eye contact with the other.

“I guess I’ll be going then. Have a nice night Mingyu. Good luck with finals!” Wonwoo replies, turning his heel to leave. 

This was supposed to be the end of their little ordeal. Return to their normal, miserable lives and forget this happened. But Mingyu decides to say fuck it and throws out that whole idea.

“Wait. Do you want to get a drink some time? I mean, when finals are done?”

Wonwoo lets out a dry laugh “Like what? A Mountain Dew?”

“Ughhh no dude.” Mingyu groans, twisting and flailing his body around like a child. “ I mean like get a coffee at that café we passed by on the way back?”

“Oh...” 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s up to you.” Mingyu mutters, twiddling his thumbs together. 

“No no no. That’s not what I meant.” Wonwoo’s hands waving away like they’re making the miscommunication go away, “that would actually be really nice.” His face has a faint pink blush to it. 

There’s a slight warmth in the air now, with smiles painted on their faces. This is not how they expected their night to begin or end. But still, it was nice. They exchanged phone numbers, and said their goodbyes. Walking in opposite directions, their cold bottles of Mountain Dew were pressed firmly to their warm chests.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you @ujivert on twitter for reading this in one day for me <3\. Anyways, this is my first published work... please let me know how I did! My twitter is @soonwoohui.


End file.
